We plan to investigate the possibility of attaching a diazomalonyl group at the active site in sulfhydryl enzymes, and then photolysing them in an attempt to produce a carbene that will label the nearby residues. We also plan to continue our researches on enzymic decarboxylation, with special reference to oxaloacetate decarboxylase, acetoacetetate decarboxylase, and orotidine-5'-phosphate decarboxylase. We further plan to investigate, in collaboration with Prof. Julian Sturtevant at Yale, the thermochemistry of the hydrolysis of sodium ethylene phosphate, sodium trimethylene phosphate, and sodium tetramethylene phosphate, using as catalyst for the hydrolysis the crystalline enzyme from Aerobactor aerogenes we have isolated and purified. Finally, we shall endeavor to continue our attempted synthesis of polymeric phospholipids as models for membranes, and our investigations of alkaline phosphatase.